


the answer is on her lips tonight

by softshocks



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshocks/pseuds/softshocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Honey,” laughs Nayeon, patting Jeongyeon’s hand soothingly; her voice like a mother speaking to her child about the birds and the bees. “Strap-on is still vanilla.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the answer is on her lips tonight

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry
> 
> Song title from her by majid jordan

 “Oh my goodness.”

Jeongyeon runs a hand down her face. “Yeah.” She feels warmth creep up the back of her neck and it’s far from pleasant—the kind of warmth that takes over her body when she’s embarrassed. “That’s what I said. Well, internally. That’s what I wanted to say. I was a little freaked out, can’t blame me.”

Jihyo laughs, waves down the bartender for two more glasses of scotch, on the rocks, for both of them. “A little? If your panicked texts to meet up meant anything, you were probably _super_ freaked out, J.”

“Thanks, Minseok.” she gives the bartender a shaky smile before downing the glass in one go.

He shoots her a comforting grin, followed by an: “it’s on me, champ. You look like you need it,” before walking away to mix drinks for another customer.

 _You bet your ass I do, you son of a gun_ , thinks Jeongyeon, her forehead hitting the bar countertop, Jihyo patting her back gently. “Come on, don’t be such a sissy, Jeongyeon. It’s just sex.”

She turns her head to give Jihyo a pained look. “But it’s sex with _Mina._ ”

Jihyo pulls a face, then nods understandably. “Okay, yeah, you’re right. But you’ve had sex with her _countless_ times since she’s your girlfriend. You’ll just be using sex toys—”

She cups Jihyo’s mouth before she can continue the sentence but the two words that had made her feel like a blushing sixteen year old boy seeing a pair of breasts for the first time is out of Jihyo’s very loud mouth and Jeongyeon really wants to evaporate from where she’s sitting. “Shh! _Jesus_ , do you want everyone in this damn club to know about… whatever the hell is happening to me?”

“Oooh, scared that all the pretty ladies in this club are gonna find out you’re a bottom?” Jihyo teases, heat rising to Jeongyeon’s cheeks as she looks around to find that some women are still staring at her like she’s a meal about to devoured, but she’s not interested in any of them. Not while Mina is hers and she, Mina’s. “A big surprise it would be to everyone when they find out Yoo Jeongyeon likes being ordered around in the sack. R.I.P your super cool, don’t-give-a-damn image. My condolences.”

“Shut up,” Jeongyeon mumbles, the heels of her palms digging into her eyes.

“I’m just saying; you’re all bark but no bite sometimes, Jeongyeon.” Jihyo tells her honestly and it’s times like these she appreciates the bluntness of her best friend. If this were Nayeon, she would laugh at her like tomorrow is naught. “You wooed Mina with your Cold Gay Dominance. Show her you still have that in you.”

“It’s not a secret I’m a softie, especially for her.” The rings on her hand taps at her glass nervously. “I mean, we’ve been together for months and she knows all that has been a front and she’s completely fine with it. Thinks it’s adorable, even.”

Jihyo sighs. “I know she does, but don’t you think it’s cool to spice things up a bit? Like maybe switching roles and stuff. Maybe that’s why she offered a stra—” Jeongyeon squints at her as warning and Jihyo manages to stop herself and clear her throat. “That. That’s why she offered _that_.”

“Maybe she gets off you taking control,” Jihyo suggests thoughtfully and Jeongyeon buries her face into her hands in sheer embarrassment. “Power dynamics, and all. You did mention _you_ were to use the strap—I mean— _that_ on her.”

Jeongyeon blushes even more but she nods nonetheless. She _has_ seen the way Mina’s eyes flare at those times when she’d be bold enough to at least _try_ taking matters to her own hands but had been too shy to continue. Mina, bless her soul, always only giggles before flipping them over to finish the job.

Sex with Mina had always been fun; she’d been experienced where Jeongyeon was not, despite not being the first woman Jeongyeon had slept with.

(Mina is the second, for the record.)

Mina made her feel so much, embarrassingly so, that the first time they’ve ever slept together Jeongyeon had cried, after countless of heated, toe-curling makeout sessions that nearly led to _that_ moment interrupted by herself, terrified that she’s moving too fast with Mina when they’ve been together for two months and making out like a pair of horny teenagers for four.

It had been a semi harrowing encounter for Jeongyeon, the entire sleeping with Mina _thing_. She hadn’t (hasn’t) fully wrapped her head around Myoui Mina as her girlfriend yet, much less being able to sleep with her as much a sexually active couple in their honeymoon phase do. Jeongyeon had expected the panic that had gripped her when Mina grabbed her wrists during an extremely hot and wet make out session on Mina’s plush couch and placed Jeongyeon’s hands on her chest.

She would have laughed at herself, at the way her eyes grew comically when Mina had pulled away and mumbled, “can we go all the way tonight?” She nibbled on Jeongyeon’s bottom lip, taking it between her teeth and releasing it with a pop, their breaths mingled together in a frantic and frustrated tempo.

They do go all the way that night, even with fits of panic in between but she made Mina feel good and Mina made _her_ feel good, so _damn_ good, that tears brimmed at her eyes at the way Mina’s mouth made her feel; expanding and contracting, a living and dying universe, as if Mina’s mouth had reversed entropy itself.

(Jeongyeon doesn’t mean to be so poetic about it, but Myoui Mina makes her feel all kinds of amazing, so _fucking_ amazing that she can’t resist but call it as some sort of cosmic creation, whenever Mina touches her.)

To put it simply, it’s never boring with Mina. She’d been nothing short of wonderful as a girlfriend and has never made Jeongyeon do something she’s uncomfortable or unfamiliar with, so one can imagine Jeongyeon’s surprise when Mina had suggested to use a strap-on, out of abso-fucking-lutely nowhere and Jeongyeon, naturally, freaked out internally at the suggestion. Five minutes in the bathroom to calm herself hadn’t been enough so she texted Jihyo out of sheer panic and shot out the door before Mina could even say anything.

So she finds herself here, seated in a bar with her best friend, in a crisis because the girl she’d liked for quite some time asked to be fucked with a strap-on, as if it meant nothing. As if she’d asked Jeongyeon to pass the salt. That level of casual.

“You haven’t checked your phone after you left her place, have you,” Jihyo notices when Jeongyeon is uncharacteristically quiet. “Come on. Don’t be chickenshit. Just go back and talk this through with her. If you’re uncomfortable with it, tell her. I’m sure Mina will understand.”

Jeongyeon sighs, plucks herself up and digs her hand into her back pocket for her phone. Her lock screen displays several messages and missed calls from _Myoui Mina and the Diamonds_. “Shit,” Jeongyeon mutters under her breath. That’s exactly how she feels for sprinting off and ignoring Mina.

“Go see her,” her best friend says. “Talk. She’s probably over-thinking everything right now because, well, she’s _Mina._ ”

“You’ll be okay here?” Jeongyeon asks, though she’s standing up and zipping up her hoodie already. Jihyo nods, tells her Momo is coming for some bar chow anyway. She kisses Jihyo’s hair, tells her she’s the best, and drives to Mina’s house as fast as she can on wet pavement.

 

How fast Mina’s face transitions from _relieved_ to _amused_ escapes Jeongyeon completely, when she rings the doorbell of Mina’s unit, her girlfriend’s extremely pretty face flashing on the tiny screen below the button.

Jeongyeon flashes her a large grin, one that Mina had claimed to net hundreds of women into her bed if she smiled like that, but Jeongyeon isn’t interested and the sad part of it is that Mina seems barely affected by it.

Mina sighs, opens the door, but doesn’t let Jeongyeon in immediately. She shifts to lean on the door frame, in all her big-shirt, no-shorts glory and okay, it’s a little difficult being remorseful for dashing off when Mina’s like a supermodel in one her old shirts. Mina crosses her arms and watches her, silently asking for an explanation.

“I, uh, left my phone on silent after I left your house to meet Jihyo and… okay, please believe me when I say that it was Jihyo I was with and no one else and—”

Mina sighs. “I know. She called me up today and I heard your voice yelling her name when you entered the bar,” there’s a hint of a smile, but it’s replaced by worry. “I thought something happened to you, that’s why you weren’t picking up. Or you know, I… scared you. Earlier today.” Her heart drops at the sight of Mina looking incredibly hurt and she can’t help but feel like an ass for it.

Jeongyeon leans her forearm into the wall so she’s closer to Mina, and while she’d rather have this talk inside, it seems like Mina isn’t letting her in _just yet_ as  her much deserved penitence. “A little,” Jeongyeon chuckles though decides to be honest. “Hey, don’t worry about me. You know I freak out about… those things.”

Mina looks away, shrinks into herself with her hands on her elbows. “Yeah, I do. I shouldn’t have dropped that on you like that. I’m sorry.”

Jeongyeon’s heart hurts to see Mina look so sad, so genuinely worried about losing Jeongyeon in those rare instances she’s forward about what she wants (outside of bed, anyway), that Jeongyeon can’t do anything except lean down to capture her lips in a gentle press of lips, just enough to calm Mina’s nerves when Jeongyeon’s about to lose hers.

It happens often, the kind of warm pooling at the bottom of her heart that Jeongyeon maybe likes Mina a lot and even more than that; that she’d do anything for Mina—would meet up with her at four in the morning in a different system if Mina asked her to. She’d yet to tell her this, but for now, Jeongyeon’s pretty content with the very soft kisses she’s giving Mina to wipe the crease of her forehead, her thumb rubbing the line of Mina’s jaw. Mina sighs into their kiss and leans into Jeongyeon completely, arms twining around her neck as they share kisses in the hallway of Mina’s floor, almost pressed head to toe.

Five hours ago, she had been beyond embarrassed about the notion of trying something different in bed but Jeongyeon realizes it’s kisses like these that would make it worth it. It’s Mina that would make everything worth it.

They press their foreheads together, breaths mingling between them, her arms tight around Mina’s body and they’re pressed together that she’s beyond sure Mina can feel her heart thumping madly against her chest when she quietly mumbles, “I want to do it.”

Mina hums in question, clearly dazed by their kisses and their closeness and it ebbs at Jeongyeon thinking her train of thought nearly dissolves into thin air. “I want to… you know,” she trails off, too shy to even say the two words out loud. “The, uh, thingy. On you.”

Her girlfriend pulls away, eyes wide, a small ‘o’ on her. “The strap-on?”

Jeongyeon flinches at the mention of the sex toy in question but she nods, bites her lip and looks at Mina, whose pretty face is a strange mix of relieved and confused and excited. “Yeah.”

“For real?”

“Yeah.”

“Right now?”

Jeongyeon’s face flushes; she flinches in surprise at Mina’s question, face turning away. The clean marble tiles on the floor are an extremely interesting sight. “I—no, no, no—not now, ahaha,” she stammers before laughing awkwardly, “I—I mean, _we—_ have to, you know—”

There’s a soft hand on her cheek, turning her face to look at Mina again, softness and amusement brimming at her eyes. “Talk it out? I figured that, too.”

“Yeah,” Jeongyeon nervously chuckles  and wants to stare at the floor again, though the soft way Mina watches her is hard to look away from. “Talk. Yeah. That’d be nice.”

(They don’t end up talking about it extensively because she’s a bit woozy from the alcohol and Mina is too sleepy, though Jeongyeon does know that the strap-on is in one of Mina’s drawers apparently was a gift from Nayeon.

She shoots the older girl a brief ‘ _I will fucking kill you for that gag gift’_ text message to which Nayeon replies with a kiss emoji, before locking her phone and curling into Mina’s body, her girlfriend’s back to her chest and Jeongyeon’s arms secured around her middle, their legs bent, fit together perfectly like puzzle pieces. )

-

“It’s six inches.” Mina nervously bites her bottom lip, though she’s very amused with all this and how Jeongyeon’s definitely taking it better than before. “It’s one way, so, uh, _you_ don’t have to have it inside you while you use it on me.”

Her girlfriend is a saint, taking everything as graciously as possible. Jeongyeon wasn’t even embarrassed to say that she’s a virgin when it comes to boys and… boy parts, and Mina only giggles and nods in understanding.

Mina, on the other hand, is experienced with both women and men even if she’d long forgone sleeping with the latter.

(“They’re incredibly disappointing,” Mina had said before. “For a sex that prides themselves as the _stronger_ one, they sure don’t have enough stamina to keep going.”

Jeongyeon pouts. “What’s the difference, though? What if I don’t have enough stamina and less stamina than a guy to continue?” There’s a silent question there, one that she hope Mina catches and Mina, the wonderful human being she is, latches onto it.

The other girl laughs, rolling on top of Jeongyeon to cup one of her cheeks. “Baby, the difference is that if _you_ were to do it to me, I’d still enjoy it, regardless.” She sighs when the confusion never leaves Jeongyeon’s face. “Okay. To put it simply. Dicks are gross but if _you_ fucked me with a fake one, I’d let you.”

Mina’s blunt words make Jeongyeon cough harshly into her fist.)

Jeongyeon measures it with her thumb and her stomach drops as she realizes how long six inches was and that _she_ was going to put those six inches inside Mina.

She, however, regrets asking to see it, because when she catches sight of the navy blue phallic sex toy in Mina’s hand, she nearly passes out on Mina’s bed. So much for ‘ _taking it better than before_ ’.

- 

“I’m okay with it but why couldn’t we just have sex, you know, the _vanilla_ way?” Jeongyeon sits on Nayeon’s couch, accepting the bottle of soju from her.

“Honey,” laughs Nayeon, patting Jeongyeon’s hand soothingly, her voice like a mother speaking to her child about the birds and the bees. “Strap-on is still vanilla.”

-

She doesn’t know why she’s nervous, when it’s not her that’ll be on the receiving end of the toy. Jeongyeon’s hands shake as she secures the straps around her waist, her face already flushing from feeling incredibly stupid each moment that passes and she isn’t sure she wants Mina to see her like this.

It’s weird. Like wearing a belt with no clothes on and the toy is dangling between her legs. Ugh. How do boys live like this.

 _Just rip off the band aid, Jeongyeon,_ she thinks, taking a deep breath to ground herself. This will be fun. _This will be fun_.

She opens the door to the bedroom from the bathroom, Mina’s back turned, clad in her silk robe that hides her amazing body and expensive underwear. Her girlfriend hears the bathroom door unlocking, her head whipping to look at her with eager eyes.

“Babe, I look stupid.” Jeongyeon tells her with a pout.

Mina giggles and tilts her head, gives her a disbelieving look. “You’re being dramatic. Come on.”

She looks down at her legs, thinks it’s still _super weird_ but Mina is looking at her like that again, as if she’s the only person in this earth that matters and Jeongyeon can’t find the strength to say no with Mina watching her like that.

“Don’t laugh.”

Mina chuckles. “Okay, I won’t.”

“Promise me!”

Her voice’s volume matches Jeongyeon’s when she semi-yells, “Just get out of there, Jeongyeon!”

She steps out of the bathroom, the toy bouncing between her legs, and stands awkwardly in front of the door.

Mina is often a woman of her words, except maybe now, where her cheeks puff and her lips purse, eyes nearly watering. Jeongyeon can tell she’s trying to stop herself from bursting into laughter from a mile away.

“Fine,” sighs Jeongyeon, “you can laugh.” Mina does so. It’s soundless, but it’s the highest degree of Mina’s laughter, rolling around the mattress in her sexy underwear and deep blue robe,  red-faced and clutching her stomach. “Min _aaa_ ,” she whines, feeling absolutely ridiculous but Mina looks at her then laughs even harder, hands coming up to her face to wipe a few tears away. She enjoys Mina’s laughter even at her own expense, so she jumps slightly, the toy bouncing with her and, if it were possible, Mina laughs even harder.

She backs away to hide in the bathroom for God knows how long but Mina stops her, a large smile on her face. “Come here, please,”  Mina says through a grin, face flushed from her laughing fit and pouts when Jeongyeon refuses to come closer.

“But you laughed at me. It’s…funny?”

Mina chuckles. “God, I know it is but you’re just… too cute, okay?” She pats the bed, beckons Jeongyeon closer and the soft smile she has on her face makes it worth the wobble with the fake cock (she _shudders_ at the word). When Jeongyeon gets close enough, she hauls Jeongyeon closer by the neck to make their lips meet in a sweet, sweet kiss that makes Jeongyeon realize she isn’t really just doing this _for_ Mina, but she’s doing this so that they can have fun together, experimenting on things they like in bed and such. “You’re so adorable, Yoo Jeongyeon.” whispers Mina, their foreheads pressed together.

She’s doing this, because it’s fun, and she’ll enjoy this as much as Mina will.

That is, _if_ Jeongyeon does it right.

Jeongyeon stands between Mina’s legs, her knees hitting the side of the mattress as Mina kisses her, hands on Jeongyeon’s hips. Mina’s tongue slides past her lips,  and it’s a full-on make out session before Jeongyeon knows it, her fingers tangled in Mina’s soft, brown hair. It’s hot and wet and Mina is squirming underneath her.

“You still want to keep going?” asks Mina, pulling away to press a kiss to Jeongyeon’s chin. “We—we can stop, and just do without—ah,” she sighs when Jeongyeon sucks on the sensitive spot under her chin. “Without the strap-on.”

They’ve reached this far; Jeongyeon doesn’t really want to turn back. She’d expected her nerves to get the best of her, but now in the stead of nervous energy, her body pumps adrenaline through veins at the sight of Mina spread across the bed, her hair fanning above her head, a halo on white sheets. Her chest rises and falls with heavy breaths and it’s a sight for sore eyes, how amazing Mina’s body is and Jeongyeon doesn’t want to stop—Jeongyeon wants Mina to feel good, she wants to make Mina come apart in both of her arms secured around Mina’s body.

Jeongyeon shakes her head and dives down to kiss Mina, their lips moving frantically against one another. Her hands find Mina’s breasts, hands crawling underneath the wires of Mina’s bra to knead at the soft flesh, her nipples stiffening in the palms of her hands and Mina sighs into their kiss. “I love your boobs,” Jeongyeon can’t help but say, punctuating the statement with a squeeze before divesting Mina of the offensive garment.

“Thanks,” replies Mina, her laugh melting into a moan, back arching into Jeongyeon’s body and she takes the opportunity to wrap an arm around Mina’s body, one hand travelling downwards between Mina’s legs and into her underwear, fingers meeting wetness and Jeongyeon moans, loves that she turns Mina into a writhing, wet mess with open-mouthed kisses and dry humping.

She kisses a path down Mina’s neck, sucks at the patches of skin Mina likes the most before taking a nipple into her mouth, tonguing at it like she always does, loving the way Mina’s fingers thread into her short hair—a palm, then into a fist, pulling at the strands pleasantly.

It’s all familiar, for now. Jeongyeon knows what she’s doing up to the part that she slides Mina’s underwear down her legs, tossing it to the side.

Jeongyeon wants to dive down, eat Mina out like tomorrow doesn’t exist. She nearly forgets the strap-on attached to her hips, nearly forgets that the entire point of this is for her to put that six inches of silicone inside Mina and make her feel good, _have fun_ , but the bravado she’s had (or staged) disappears completely, and she’s left staring between Mina’s legs, completely dumbfounded, overtaken by her initial nervousness.

Mina leans against her elbows and looks Jeongyeeon in a question, a frown returning to her face when she sees Jeongyeon frozen in anxiety. “Baby? What’s going on?” Jeongyeon doesn’t reply, continues to stare even after Mina kneels in front of Jeongyeon, hand cupping her cheek in comfort. That pulls Jeongyeon out of her panic mode because wow, Mina is so hot and she doesn’t know what to do with herself, now Mina is in her face, watching her with worry. “Hey, you spaced out for a second. Do you want us to stop?”

Mina’s face is so kind, so loving, so soft and Jeongyeon nods, because she just wants to make Mina feel good. She swallows the lump in her throat, nods once more, tucking strands of Mina’s hair behind her ear. “I have no idea of what I’m doing, Mina,” she says honestly; it’s followed by a self-deprecating laugh. “I want to, it’s just… What if I do something wrong?”

Mina smiles, touches Jeongyeon’s face tenderly. “You have never made me feel anything less of amazing, Yoo Jeongyeon and I can bet all the money I have in my bank that you’re not about to break that streak record.” Jeongyeon laughs shyly and Mina kisses her forehead. “We’ll go slow, baby. Just say the word and we’ll stop.”

Jeongyeon nods, and that’s the end of it, really. She’s gone to Mina, lost in Mina, can’t think of anything outside of Mina in this room, as the girl kisses her, their tongues mingling, and pulls Jeongyeon on top of her, legs that can go on for days wrapped around Jeongyeon’s waist, ankles locked at the dimples of Jeongyeon’s back.

Go slow. She can do this.

“I don’t think we—I don’t think we need lube,” Jeongyeon says, touching Mina between her legs, fingers collecting wetness there and she’s still at awe at how she can get Mina like this.

Her girlfriend laughs, a wonderful sound, scratchy and low and heaving for air. “Yeah, I don’t think we do.”

They exchange kisses for a few more moments, hands never in the same place for more than two seconds. Jeongyeon gets Mina worked up by running her hands up and down her stomach, scratching lightly with blunt nails. Nervousness drips in her chest in small doses, especially when she gets on all fours, reaching between them to touch the silicone phallus attached to the strap around her hips. Mina’s eyes grow wide but never leave hers and it seems as if she’s just as nervous about this as Jeongyeon is.

“Slow,” Mina says with tiny smile, eyes soft and loving. She takes Jeongyeon’s hand and laces their fingers together as the other positions the tip of the toy at Mina’s slit.

“Slow,” Jeongyeon replies, dips down for a kiss, pulling away so they’re face to face.

This close she can see everything on Mina’s face — the sweat beads on her forehead, the tiny brown marks from chickenpox from her childhood and the moles that are scattered on Mina’s face like constellations.

Jeongyeon doesn’t think Mina can get any more beautiful than that, not while she nods when Jeongyeon tells her to tell her if she feels any discomfort. Jeongyeon doesn’t think Mina can get more beautiful, when their faces are inches apart, eyes never on anything else but each other.

Then she pushes in, and Jeongyeon can see and feel everything—she sees Mina’s mouth relaxing at the first, slow thrust. Her eyes half-lidded but still on Jeongyeon, a small, satisfied whine escapes her throat and it’s so beautiful, Jeongyeon has never seen anything like it, like a thousand universes opening before Mina’s eyes as she stretches to accommodate the fake cock, Jeongyeon pushing in deeper. Mina’s hand grip hers tighter, and it’s beautiful, so beautiful, Jeongyeon can’t ever look anywhere else but here.

She’s been so used to being connected to Mina, with her mouth or fingers between her legs but now Jeongyeon is strangely distant, like she can’t feel the silky heat inside Mina but she can feel everything else that Jeongyeon is sure she can come from just from watching Mina’s pleasure.

“You doing okay?” Jeongyeon asks; she can’t help it, what if she’s been reading all of this wrong? What if she’d hurt Mina without knowing? What if she—

Mina latches onto her, the arm that had been above her head twines around Jeongyeon’s shoulders, pressing them together tightly. “You—keep going, you feel really good, baby,” Mina tells her with a shaky voice.

Jeongyeon doesn’t know what she’s doing, only grabs the crook of Mina’s knee and raises her leg higher for better movement but judging by the way Mina _whimpers_ when she thrusts again at a different angle is enough to tell her she likes this. She likes this _a lot._

It’s so hot that her body might just come from seeing Mina like this, when Jeongyeon thrusts her hips forward to push the dildo in _completely_. Mina whips her head back onto the mattress, groaning and grappling at Jeongyeon’s back.

Her thrusts are uncoordinated but Mina doesn’t seem to mind, and Jeongyeon is so amazed, _so very amazed_ at the sounds Mina is letting out and it still confuses her how she’s making Mina feel good with her unsure movements but then—“faster,” Mina moans, her chest arching into Jeongyeon’s, their skin sticking to each other thanks to the sweat. “Faster, Jeongyeon—please—oh—ah, ah,”

Her stomach tightens with absolute arousal when Mina’s mouth opens to let out another loud moan when Jeongyeon pumps her hips three times, never needing to be told twice about going faster. She untangles their fingers to reach down between their bodies to roll Mina’s clit between her fingers and the sound Mina makes is _absolutely_ sinful and sexy and if Jeongyeon spent eternity in hell for that, she’d go spend five eternities more to hear it again and again and again.

“Doing okay?” Jeongyeon asks, grinning down at Mina and feeling an overwhelming fondness mixed with frustration because she wants Mina to come, but she wants to draw this out as long as she can.

“Y-yeah,” Mina grins at her, hair sticking to her forehead and it’s honestly a sight, and it’s such a good sight that Jeongyeon doesn’t ever want to see anyone else like this anymore. Just Mina.

Jeongyeon wants to ask what her wants but it seems like she’s doing great—so great, that when she speeds up and finds a rhythm to which the bed springs follow, she speeds up and just keeps going even if she’s out of breath and her core is starting to hurt but it’s worth it; her aching arm holding her up worth Mina’s groans melting into yells, their breaths in harmony with each other and the slap of their skin and the bed springs creaking underneath them.

“Fuck—Jeongyeon—baby—don’t stop— _fuck,”_ Mina’s head falls back onto the bed, her neck stretching and Jeongyeon, through the fast thrusts that are starting to hurt her lower body muscles can see her throat working to let out the absolutely beautiful and sinful sounds Mina makes.

Beads of sweat rolling down her face, her hair sticking to her neck and forehead uncomfortably but it doesn’t matter, because she feels Mina’s tits bouncing to their rhythm and alright, Jeongyeon might come from that without Mina even touching her that way.

She can’t feel Mina’s walls around her fingers to know if she’s about to come, but Jeongyeon doesn’t need to. Everything about Mina is a telling sign of her orgasm. Voice cracks, throat struggling to work sounds escaping her mouth. Mina’s legs quiver around her, and the blunt nails on Jeongyeon’s back dig deeper, arms pulling Jeongyeon closer for a messy, wet kiss.

Mina comes like that. In Jeongyeon’s arms, with their mouths touching when Mina’s mouth slackens and she lets out a groan—a long one that does things to Jeongyeon. It’s a sight, a religious experience at most, seeing Mina’s orgasm and being the cause of it. Her face opens in pleasure, and Jeongyeon can only watch, can only commit every moment to memory—her hips still pumping, helping Mina ride through what seems is like the best orgasm Mina has had with Jeongyeon.

She gives Mina one last thrust, her body aching, and her girlfriend shakes with aftershocks when Jeongyeon pulls out, giving Mina exhausted, open mouthed kisses before pulling out, the dildo wet with Mina’s wetness and flopping on Mina’s body, too exhausted to move anywhere else, landing with a slight ‘oof’ with her face buried in Mina’s neck.

Jeongyeon’s eyes droop with exhaustion, the ache settling deep in her stomach muscles but she wakes when there are hands on her hair, sweeping away the strands that are stuck to her forehead.

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are, Yoo Jeongyeon?” Mina says quietly, her voice drips with satisfaction and contentment even if she’s under the weight of Jeongyeon’s immobile body.

“Maybe a couple’a times,” Jeongyeon giggles breathlessly. “I take that that's you saying that I'm better than any guy you've ever slept with and I'm not even a guy.” She punctuates the statement with a soft kiss to the shoulder, to which Mina responds with a small 'yes' and a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

There is a lull in conversation, too exhausted for pillow talk. The room is filled with their heavy breathing but it’s interrupted when Mina takes her by the shoulder and lifts Jeongyeon’s motionless body slightly, enough to see Jeongyeon’s face. “Wait, did you come?”

Jeongyeon tries to remember and concentrate, because Mina’s face is flushed prettily, pink at the cheeks and shining with sweat and she comes up with nothing. Maybe the entire experience was just one big orgasm from Jeongyeon because Mina’s pleasure is automatically hers, as if their sensory organs were connected telepathically or physically. “I think… I dunno.”

Mina frowns and before she knows it, Jeongyeon is on her back with Mina on top of her, eyes determined and extremely sexy as she slinks down Jeongyeon’s body on her elbows and divests Jeongyeon of the strap-on right before latching her mouth between Jeongyeon’s legs without warning.

A startled but pleasured yell escapes her mouth, unbidden, when Mina eats her out heartily as if she hadn’t eaten anything for a week. Pleasure shoots up Jeongyeon’s spine and it’s too fast, too heightened, Mina’s eyes watching her every move as her tongue dips and licks, coaxing the tightness in her stomach to curl in on itself.

It’s too much, too, because she had literally just seen and felt Mina coming hard in her arms and the object of her desires is licks at her relentlessly and oh, _God, Mina—_

Her back arches, Mina’s hands on her stomach, scratching red lines into her skin and it’s great, so great, _so fucking great_ feeling like this with Mina; as if she can move mountains with how hard Mina can make her come, with how she feels so powerful when Mina makes her come with her pretty and smart mouth after turning into jelly when pressed into different parts of her skin.

It’s great. Mina is great. Mina is abso-fucking-lutely great.

“You’re incredible, Myoui Mina.” Jeongyeon says, pulling Mina up for a kiss that tastes like the both of them, a delightful flavor of herself and of Mina. “You’re pretty fucking incredible.”

Mina only giggles, continues their  exchange tired kisses because they’re both soggy but content from sex. “Thanks.” her girlfriend replies shyly and it’s absolutely adorable, as if she hadn’t been the first one to suggest all of this in the first place. “Worth the try, wasn’t it?”

Jeongyeon laughs, tightens her arms around Mina’s sticky body. “It was. It really, _really_ was. Worth an encore, I think.” She giggles when Mina exhales and giggles, snuggling closer into her. “So, you know, I’d finally get stone-hard, six pack abs without going to the gym. Gotta work on my core and all.”

“So  _now_ you're the stone hard gay that I fell for.  I don't mind if you're the super soft Yoo Jeongyeon I'm crazy about because it seems as if she's a natural. Maybe I like you more as a softy, though.” teases Mina softly, straddling Jeongyeon and pinning her wrists above her head before Jeongyeon can do anything about it. “'Cos, you know, you're  _my softy._ ”

It’s going to be a _long_ night and she doesn’t know how she’s going to explain to Jihyo and Nayeon how she’d gotten tons of hickeys and red lines down her back and maybe six-pack abs overnight if she's lucky, though when Mina leans down and kisses her once more, Jeongyeon realizes that she doesn’t care. 

-

 **[3:04:30] Ann(ayeon)oying** : Am i finally not sexiled from my own apartment 

 **[3:30:45] yoojeongieee** : it’s three in the morning, nayeon. Ask sana if you can sleepover.

 **[3:34:01] Ann(ayeon)oying** : i cant fucking believe this im telling sana youre going at it like RABBITS

 **[3:34:50] yoojeongieee** : ok.

 **[3:34:55] yoojeongieee** : oh and nayeon?

 **[3:34:59] yoojeongieee** : thanks for the gift. :)

 **[3:35:05] Ann(ayeon)oying** : you are such a slut but i love both of you so youre welcome

**Author's Note:**

> trust me when i say i am bathing in holy water as we speak
> 
> this was going to be more sinful but i decided that maybe even hell wouldnt accept me


End file.
